


Weep

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Tears burned his eyes, blurring his vision. And he wept, tears falling on her face.





	Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart inspired Fic
> 
> I can’t find the fanart but I do remember what it (sorta) looked like. It had Pidge and Shiro trapped in the corner of a Garla prison cell. With a Garla soldier, i think, advancing towards them, but it only showed their side and a hand that was holding something like a lightning baton or something. I remember someone wrote a fic of it too, something about Shiro being in pain and about it only being temporary. Hope that helps.

"Stop!" Shiro cried desperately, as he struggled against his captors' hold, pinning him to the floor.

But it was useless. His constant screams of "Stop's!" and "Don't touch her's!" being drowned by the sound of fists hitting skin and screams. _God, the screams._ Her screams, that would haunt him forever, even in death.

Time passed, the screaming stopped and turned into whimpers. Eventually they did too, fading into nothingness. Her body and mind giving up the fight.

They turned to him. Gleeful malice in their eyes.

The door closed, taking with it the sound of boots walking and cackles.

* * *

 With all the energy he could muster up, Shiro crawled, little by little. Dragging his broken and bruised body to her side. Ignoring the pain, he brought himself to an awkward sitting position, setting her bruised face in his lap. Ghost fingers cradling her. His chest squeezed painfully, breath becoming ragged.

Tears burned his eyes, blurring his vision. And he wept, tears falling on her face.

Wept for her. For having to lose her innocence and become a soldier at a young age. For being in this long drawn out wFor having to endure such torture. For having to feel such pain. For having fallen in love with her.

Wept for the other Paladins. He could still hear their tortured screams, their pleas, distant but echoing off the walls of the ship. Broken voices replaying in his head. Over and over. Like a scratched disc.

He wept for himself. For being useless, for not being able to do anything but watch. Watch as she struggled to fend off an attacker three times her size. Watch as she was beaten into submission, to the point of unconsciousness.

He wept in his self-loathing.

But most of all he wept for not being able to protect her. His sun. His love. His very life. His Katie.


End file.
